Red Army
.]]The Red Army is the one of two military forces controlled by the Red Dragon, the other being the Dragon Followers. The Red Army is assigned in the area near Calderock Village, and was given the duty of capturing the Prophet Rose. Due to the death of two of its noted leaders, Commander Elena and General Unmanba, it can be assumed that the Red Army is dissolved in the absence of a leader. Despite this, pockets of Red Army troops remain in small encampments near Cristal Stream. History The Black Dragon Raid Details about the founding of the Red Army are unavailable, but they have been known for being an antagonistic force during the Black Dragon Raid, when they performed a simultaneous assault on Saint Haven during the Saint Haven's attack on the Black Dragon Karas. In this battle, the Red Army confronted Argenta, who engaged them while leaving her post in Black Mountain to the Six Heroes. The battle between the two ended in a deadlock, with neither force obliterated by the other; it was at this point that Elena looked up on Argenta as a rival. Pursuit of the Prophet Several years after its participation in the Black Dragon Raid, the Red Army is reassiged to Cristal Stream, where they are given the orders of tracking down and capturing Rose, a girl who is said to possess the powers of the Ancient. The Army was successful in tracking down the location of Rose's parents and eliminated them in two separate occasions, however, they only managed to capture Rose several years later, near Prairie Town, in an ambush. Unfortunately, however, their capture of Rose was short-lived, as Velskud intercepted Rose at Sigh Canyon after an adventurer defeated the harpies who took her to the site. Regardless, Elena continues with her plans, although hearing the name of her rival Argenta shook her resolve. In what seemed like an amassing of members for an large-scale attack, the Red Army gathers at Catacombs Hall, led by Elena and the minotaur Banruha. The intervention of the Player in this amassing, which also caused the death of Banruha and the destruction of Hobgoblin Production Units scattered across the Shadow Forest, allowed the Adventurer's Guild in Calderock Village to be informed of the Red Army's actions and ultimately slowed down the army's progress. Elena's Demise In a more aggressive confrontation, the Player takes on the Red Army in one of their camps in the Road of No Return. Here, Elena witnesses as her soldiers are swiftly eliminated and her beloved pet ogre Chubaka falls in the Player's hands. Out of options, Elena attempted to destroy the vats containing the same liquid she uses to mutate Goblins into Hobgoblins, but ends up being contaminated by that substance before falling at a nearby cliff. Elena manages to survive and staggers to one of her encampment in Sanctuary Core, claiming the White Orb of Purity in the sanctuary as hers (whether the gem has the ability to cure her contamination or she is performing her plans in desperation is unknown). The Player manages to defeat Elena once more, and as the fallen former Dark Elf Queen perishes, out of her body emerges a Dark Shade, which was also eliminated just as quickly by the Player. Remnants of the Red Army What happened to the Red Army after the demise of Elena (and General Unmanba in a later confrontation) was unknown. Most of the encampments near Calderock Village remain active despite the lack of a leader, and it may be assumed that these remaining members of the Red Army would continue to be active due to the respective leaders of each encampment. Because of this, the Adventurer's Guild in Calderock remains vigilant, as they know that the Red Army remains a threat to the safety of the people of Calderock Village. Known Members *Commander Elena *General Unmanba *Chubaka Category:Lore Category:Factions Category:The Red Army